


Tempting

by AvengersCompound (emilyevanston)



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Incredible Hulk (2008)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bruce Banner Bingo 2019, Comeplay, F/M, Face-Fucking, Iron Man Bingo 2019, Lab Sex, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Oral Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 08:47:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20079424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilyevanston/pseuds/AvengersCompound
Summary: When Tony suggests that if you show up in a lab coat over lingerie to get her and Bruce to come home earlier, the next time they’re late for dinner, you do just that.Square:  @iron-man-bingo - Blowjobs, @brucebannerbingo - Face Fucking





	Tempting

It was getting late and you were starting to think that Tony and Bruce weren’t going to come up to the penthouse. It happened from time to time. You’d usually go and check on them, if the work was serious or they were just in the zone, you’d leave them be. If they were just messing around you’d drag them back to the penthouse with you.

The last time you’d done it Tony had joked that showing up with just a lab coat over stockings and garter belt would get them out of there. The suggestion had made Bruce turn such a dark shade of red that you thought the next time you needed to go down there you might just show up and fulfill that one little fantasy of theirs.

You got up and went into the bedroom to get ready. Stripping off and showering and then doing your hair and make-up. You put on the garter and a pair of black stockings and then finally grabbed one of Bruce’s lab coats and put it on, wrapping it tightly around you.

You went down to the lab and stood in the doorway, leaning on the jam just watching them work. Tony had the music blaring, AC/DC’s ‘Back in Black’ filled the room and making you fairly certain there would be nothing you could do that would actually catch their attention. He flitted about from one screen to another and then to his workbench where he’d stop for a moment and focus on whatever he was building, only then to flit from screen to screen again.

Bruce, in contrast, was sitting quietly at a series of screens, moving data around and flicking different buttons. Occasionally, whatever he did made a machine he was sitting beside whirr loudly and a blue light emit from it. He would scowl at it before going back to the screen.

“FRIDAY,” You said. “Can you nix the music?”

The room suddenly went silent and both men stopped what they were doing, looked around and then focused their attention on you. Tony’s face lit up like a little boy at Christmas, while Bruce’s cheeks flushed red and he dropped his gaze.

Tony practically skipped over to you, a large smile on his face. “You didn’t?” He said as he reached you and put his hands on your hips.

You unbuttoned the lab coat and let it fall open, revealing your naked form and Tony quickly looked over to Bruce and back to you, his hands slid in under your lab coat and he pulled you flush against him. “Brucie Bear, did you see what our girl did?”

“I can see, Tony,” Bruce said, shifting where he stood.

“Why, Doctor Banner,” You said pulling away from Tony and sauntering over to Bruce. “Are you blushing?”

He chuckled and raised his eyes, pushing his glasses up his nose. “You know I am.”

You began to unbuckle his belt as you leaned in against him. “I’m sure Tony and I can make you forget all about how shy you are.” You purred.

Tony scurried over at the sound of his name and pressed himself against your back as he leaned over you and kissed Bruce hard.

Bruce startled for a moment before leaning into it, submitting to Tony’s kiss, but also trying to match it.

You undid his fly and pushed his pants down to his ankles. He was already semi-hard and as you began to sink to your knees in front of him, his cock jumped a little.

You flicked your tongue up the length of Bruce’s shaft and placed little kitten licks at his foreskin and along the slit. He groaned and tangled his hand in your hair as his cock hardened fully.

Tony sunk to his knees beside you. The two of you began to kiss over Bruce’s shaft, your tongues dancing together. Bruce couldn’t keep his eyes off the two of you. His pupils blew out in lust, hiding the muddy brown of his eyes. All that was visible was a thin iridescent green ring to let you know that the Hulk was enjoying it too.

Tony pulled Bruce’s cock into his mouth and pushed it down his throat as deep as he could. His lips pressed flush against Bruce’s skin as he held him there, deep throating him. Bruce grunted and leaned back against the bench. When Tony began to slowly bob his head on Bruce’s cock you ducked under and began to suck on his balls.

His head fell back and he gripped the bench. You and Tony worked his cock together. It jumped and twitched and his balls tightened as Bruce groaned and his knuckles turned white on the bench.

Tony pulled back and guided you with him and you both stood. “More relaxed now, Brucie?”

“Mm-hmm.” He hummed.

You hopped up onto the bench beside him and spread your legs. “That’s good doctor Banner. That was the plan.”

Bruce chuckled and moved around to the other side of the bench. “It does mean you’re in trouble now though.”

You leaned back and kissed his jaw. “Am I?”

He captured your lips and kissed you deeply, stroking his fingers down your throat. You hummed softly into his lips as Tony ducked down between your spread legs. Tony swirled his tongue around your folds and flicked it over your clit. You moaned louder into the kiss reaching back and tugging on Bruce’s hair.

He groaned and broke the kiss, guiding you so you were lying back over the bench. You arched your back and tilted you head back opening up your throat. Tony ran his hand up and squeezed your breast. Bruce teased the head of his cock over your lips, coaxing them apart and trailing precome over them. You opened wide, and he pushed in slowly.

You relaxed for him as he tested your limits, pulling out and pushing in again and again. Each time deeper than before, until he was up to the hilt, cutting off your airways. The whole time Tony used his mouth on you. He sucked your clit and pressed his lips down on it. He pushed his fingers inside you and stroked them over your g-spot. Your muffled moans filled the lab as small currents passed through you, making you writhe on the bench and your cunt drip down Tony’s hand.

Bruce ran his fingers down the slight bulge in your throat. He groaned softly and began to thrust. Tony stood and lined his cock up at your cunt, thrusting in, so that while Bruce fucked your mouth, Tony fucked your pussy.

You lay helpless between them falling apart as they thrust hard and deep into you. You gagged and choked on Bruce’s cock, each breath you took in restricted. The lack of oxygen added to the high you felt from the pleasure coursing through you as Tony fucked you. They each ran their hands over your naked body. Tony pinched and tugged on your nipples as Bruce rubbed your clit hard.

With a sudden gasp, pulling away from Bruce and arching violently on the bench you came. Hard. Your cunt clenching around Tony’s cock as you gushed on him. “Fuck!” You cried, your voice a little hoarse from the punishment doled out by Bruce.

Bruce kept rubbing your clit hard, dragging out our orgasm for longer, making you shudder on the bench between both men. He stroked his cock as he did and leaned forward a little. Tony squeezed your tits around his shaft, and with four thrusts between the pocket he’d made, Bruce came over your tits.

He moved around the table and sank to his knees next to Tony. Tony pulled out of you and Bruce began to suck his cock. You sat up and watched them feeling slightly dazed. Bruce sucked Tony’s cock hungrily, making graphic slurping sounds as he looked up into Tony’s eyes.

Tony groaned and pulled back just a little as he came, hot ribbons of come filling Bruce’s mouth and spilling down his chin.

“You boys are so messy.” You say, running your fingers through the mess on your chest as Bruce stood and wiped his mouth.

“Guess we better go upstairs and take a shower,” Tony teased. “You wanted us back upstairs, right?”

“You got me.” You teased getting up and pulling the lab coat tight around you. It definitely was a fun way to get their attention.


End file.
